


I think I found you

by Whitestormwolfq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Peridot, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, unidentified school system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitestormwolfq/pseuds/Whitestormwolfq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the last day of school before summer vacation. Peridot finally builds up the courage to go talk to her crush. (with a little help) Unfortunately - or fortunately - it is a bad timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one

Peridot was very glad to finally be out of that cramped classroom and greet her summer vacation. While it was admittedly true that she could've done a lot better on raising her grades, she did see herself as worthy of a break.  
She took a deep content breath and started to walk down the halls. By her side was her best friend and roommate. Lapis was seemingly indifferent about most things that Peridot knew of, but unsurprisingly it was clear that even her blue haired friend could not wait to get of the school grounds either. But the day was not entirely over yet, there was still the principal's speech left to attend to. However, that event was starting first in an hour, and the two friends headed outside to eat their lunch.

“I’m surprised you passed all your classes” Lapis mockingly said as she sat down in the grass outside the main school building and leaned against the wall. Peridot did the same.  
“I got an A in science and math actually” She said flatly, with just a faint hint of pride. “Because it’s the only thing you’re good at?” Peridot just huffed in response while struggling to open her lunch box. She already knew she could do better at school, she needed no reminder. but why study things that doesn’t interest you when you can play games and analyze tv shows? In fact, that was what she was the most excited about doing during her summer break. Sadly Lapis wasn’t much for participating in these activities, but Peridot didn’t have any other close friends so she had no other choice but to be satisfied. That was when her eyes darted to someone oddly sitting alone on the other side of the grassy school yard. Unfortunately Lapis followed her gaze, and she snickered.

“Alright I get it, you’re too busy looking at girls to study aren’t you?” Lapis continued, and Peridot almost dropped her pancakes on the ground. “What!?” She whispered a little higher than planned. Lapis just laughed and shrugged. “What? Everyone already knows you’re gay Peridot, and it’s not that big of a surprise” Normally Peridot would have pondered on whether the word “gay” really fit her or not, but she certainly wasn’t used to someone confronting her about sexuality, not even her roommate. It couldn’t be that obvious could it? She knew her friend probably lied about the everyone part too. “What... gives you that Idea? She said somewhat bitterly while she ate her lunch, trying to defend herself, without really denying anything.

Lapis, who had forgotten her lunch as usual, put her arms behind her head and nods towards the girl peridot previously had noticed. “You always watch her. Her name is Amethyst right? Do you like her?” There was no signs of mockery in her tone this time, but Peridot was still cautious. “Maybe” she said. Lapis seemed to take that as a yes. “That’s cute. Have you ever tried to talk to her?” She asked. Peridot flinched. She had thought about it before, that was for sure, but she didn’t know if she could actually talk to her without messing up. Especially as she didn’t really know anything about Amethyst at all, besides her name and the fact that she was very, to say ,aesthetically pleasing. “Well, maybe you should” Lapis continued “She is right there, and summer break starts today, you’re going to miss her” Peridot immediately sprung up on her feet in protest “No way! What if I say something bad? What if she laughs at me? I don’t even know what she likes? How in the world am I supposed to impress her if I don’t know what she likes!?” “Lapis stood up as well and tried to calm the other down. “Hey, calm down. You always use the excuse that you are great and charming, what, is it not true? Peridot frowned as Lapis giggled at her. She didn’t think that line could be used against herself. Oh why did she have such a strong will to always prove herself right.

“Alright” she finally said crossing her arms, her face one of determination.“wait what?” Lapis looked genuinely surprised but she didn’t stop smiling.“I’ll go talk to her okay! As long as you stop laughing!” The blue haired friend looked at her for a short moment before speaking in a more serious tone.  
“You think you have a chance even when wearing that nerd shirt?” Lapis couldn’t hide the smirk when she said it. Peridot looked down on her green T-shirt, it had “YES, I’M AN ALIEN” written in large letters on it, along with an alien face. Maybe Lapis was right, it probably did look kind of obnoxious. Especially together with her short, messily slicked back hair. There was not much time to think about it however as she was forcefully shoved forward by Lapis. Peridot let out a surprised noise. But Lapis cheered on behind her. “I’m just kidding, you’ve got this!, see, she’s even looking at you now! Peridot started to panic once again as she saw that her crush was indeed looking their way, but there was no retreat now. Don’t turn around, don’t turn around! She repeated it in her head as she quickly walked forward with her hands resting awkwardly in the pockets of her shorts. 

Amethyst sat in a relaxed position under a tree. She was eating her lunch, consisting of chocolate donuts and what appeared to be soda poured over in a water bottle. She had a black top and dark greyish shorts that were matching her newly dyed purple hair. Her right ear was pierced with two silver rings, and she was watching Peridot carefully when she approached. 

Peridot sat down next to Amethyst, only a too long moment later she realized that she didn’t even say hi, neither did she get any kind of positive reaction from the other, or had thought about any topic to talk about. This was already going terrible and Peridot wondered if she should just leave without any further risk of embarrassing herself. In the end she decided that she should at least try and introduce herself. “Hi” She managed to say at last. Amethyst didn’t even answer. Why does this have to be so hard After probably 20 seconds of silent grass plucking Peridot finally decided to make eye contact with the other.

That was when It suddenly dawned upon her that Amethyst didn’t look too well. Her gaze was low and she looked rather upset, frowning and her hair was messier than what Peridot was used to see. Peridot was filled with an odd feeling she couldn’t really place. Was it a bad timing? Had something happened? Was it her? She just now remembered how odd it was that Amethyst was sitting here alone, especially at the last day of school. Now that Peridot thought about it she couldn’t remember a time when Amethyst wasn’t seen together with her friends. Peridot briefly wondered if she should ask if the purple haired girl was okay, but instead she took a breath, collected her confidence and settled on a different route. It was time to try again.

“Hi! My name is Peridot!” She raised her posture, smiled big and reached out her hand. She was a little disappointed when Amethyst didn’t shake it and hesitantly took it back and had to clasp her hands together to not start plucking at the grass again. “So.. um you are Amethyst right? I have seen you” At this amethyst shot her a glare, looking Peridot in the eye for the first time. “...before” Peridot could feel her face really starting to heat up at this point. There was so much she wanted to know, yet she couldn’t come up with a single thing to say or do.

Amethyst ate the last bite of her lunch and got up on her feet “What do you want from me?” she asked, and Peridot was taken aback. “what do I want? Eh… ehm.. I” She couldn’t come up with any reasonable to response to this. Her brain simply short circuited. “What do you want?” She almost smacked herself in the head for saying something so stupid, she hated the fact that she had actually no idea how to talk to people, even if she liked to pretend. And now she knew it didn’t get better at all if the person in question was her crush. Amethyst didn’t look very amused at this and simply tossed her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away without saying anything else. But Peridot didn’t want this conversation -if you could even call it that - to end just yet. Amethyst was clearly upset and she didn’t want to go through this for nothing. “Where are your friends?” She asked, quickly catching up with the other, who just kept walking “Leave me alone” Amethyst said rather with a cold raspy tone. “But I just-” at this she angrily turned around, and looked Peridot dead in the eye as she stepped forward. “Do you want me to beat you up!? I said leave me alone!” The threat was empty as she immediately turned around again and walked away a lot quicker this time. But it did have an impact. The reason Peridot had a crush on Amethyst in the first place, was that she always laughed. She was always relaxed.

Peridot was left feeling bad. For some reason she had messed up, and she didn’t even know how.


	2. As we know them

The sun had already begun to set.

Though she had managed to calm down a little since the morning, Amethyst was still filled with anger when she pulled out her key from her sports bag and opened the door to her shabby looking apartment. It creaked horribly and the sound tore through Amethyst tired head. She just wanted nothing more than go to bed. The apartment was cramped and very messy, Amethyst didn’t care about the messy part of course. But it did sometimes feel a little lonely. She left the bag at the doorstep, sighted and threw herself on the couch, one arm dangling outside of it. She looked up at the discolored roof.

This day had been absolutely terrible in every way possible. Except maybe for the fact it was finally summer. But it did nothing to lift Amethysts mood at this point. 

This morning she had been let behind by her shitty so called friends. Amethyst wasn’t entirely sure as to why she had hung out with them in the first place. She already knew they were dicks. She had known that from the start of it. It was all just some kind of ugly pretend friendship that she had imagined just to make herself feel better. 

The only few real friends she still had left was Garnet and Pearl. People who she didn’t see at a regular basis anymore but still met up with every now and then. They had both left to go to school in another city, while Amethyst herself had decided to stay and get an apartment of her own in her hometown. She missed them. At this time she let herself admit it. She missed the old times when they were kids and all went to the same school and played together almost everyday. The times when her friends protected her from bullies, not became them. 

Then there was this strange person who had presumably tried to talk to her at the school yard. Amethyst was still very puzzled about that. At the time it happened she was sure that said person was making a bad attempt to mock her, but now when there was time to think about the scene, she was no longer so convinced.  
She had seen the small girl, or was it boy? She couldn’t really tell, but their small body told her they were most likely born a girl. Amethyst shrugged. It was not like that was important.  
She had seen them a few times before. Just another person in the hallways, she shared none of their classes, and neither Amethyst or anyone she hung out with on a regular basis, knew anything about them. As far as she knew anyway.

Amethyst remembered she had just started to calm down. She had just sat down on the grass about to eat her somewhat unhealthy lunch, contemplating on whether or not she should just leave and go home. There was no real reason to stay at school. She had already received her grades a week ago, and considering her history with skipping classes no one would miss her if she left early anyway. In the end she decided to stay, as something told her she was less likely to run into trouble if she just stayed put and did as she was told for once. And maybe it was just to make sure she didn’t run into her former friends anytime soon, but that was nothing she would admit.

This was when a pair of people caught her attention from the corner of her eye. One of them she recognized since before. Amethyst knew her as Lapis. She couldn’t remember a time when they had actually talked, but they did share some friends. The other one had a silly looking haircut and an alien t-shirt. She thought she remembered seeing the two together before. They were talking loudly about something that seemed to upset the smaller of the two, they were probably just joking around Amethyst thought, but before she knew it Lapis friend approached her, steadily, if not a bit awkwardly. Great. Amethyst really wasn’t in the mood for talking to new people during this time.

Thinking back at this Amethyst groaned and facepalmed at she lay on the couch. There was no way this person had any bad intents, or was trying to make her uncomfortable. Amethyst wasn’t sure why she had even thought such a thing in the first place. Surely they both looked acted a little bit too nerdy to be a threat. Amethyst actually chuckled at this, feeling temporarily a little better. The feeling disappeared though when she remembered how she had rudely yelled at them when they had made an attempt to follow her. Amethyst couldn’t help but to feel a little bad for them. She thought that maybe it was a good idea apologize for the whole incident the next time she saw them. Knowing school was over she probably would forget about them until said next time happened though. 

She shrugged at the thought and got up from the couch and stretched. There was no reason to dwell on things that wouldn’t be resolved. Besides she had started to feel very hungry, another sign that she was in fact starting to feel a little better. 

An hour went by, and after eating a meal consisting of a leftover pizza slice from last week and a half frozen piece of chocolate cake she had just grabbed some chips to go watch whatever was on TV. But walking past the window there was something that caught her eye. She quickly walked back staring out at the yard. She could hardly believe it. Was it really who she thought it was?

There they was, the nerdy blonde from before, looking at their phone, swatting away mosquitos, and seeming mildly confused. They were looking around as if wondering where to go.

Amethyst found this really odd. She sat the chips aside to take a better look, but she was cautious about not being seen. They must be looking for her, what else would they do here at this shabby place. Especially as Amethyst had never before seen her around. She was genuinely surprised that someone she had literally just met, not to mention yelled at and threatened, had found the time to look for her. She was sure this person didn’t know Amethysts last name. She stepped away from the window and decided to just wait and see what happened.

And there it was. The doorbell rang. It was definitely them. Amethyst was unsure about what to do, was she really going to answer? She had literally no Idea of who they were, and she still felt like she wasn’t up for talking to anyone yet. Besides, she certainly found it a little creepy that they clearly had been searching her out. Maybe it was for the best to just ignore it. But If they had found all the way to her house, ringing the bell at 8pm, it had to be important right? The bell rang once again. Deciding that answering it was the most reasonable thing to do she quickly walked over to the door, almost tripping on the ‘floor trash’ along the way. she hesitated for another short moment before she actually opened it. But she did. Again it creaked horribly. She should probably oil it before she accidentally awakens her neighbours in the middle of the night.

And yep. Amethyst was right. It was indeed the kid from the schoolyard. 

They were wearing the same clothes as before, but now with a matching dark green hoodie. Amethyst believed they were around the same height or slightly taller than herself, and they had a very nice looking face. Cute even. Amethyst could feel herself blush a little at the thought. 

They stood almost completely frozen at the doorstep. Save for their fingers that grasped the air as if feeling for something to hold onto, and they looked very - to not say extremely - nervous. Amethyst waited patiently for them to say something, but they never did and so the two just stood at the doorstep staring at each other for a good minute.  
“Uhh… do you want anything?” Amethyst finally said when nothing happened, still holding the doorknob. She realized that she probably once again had come of as a bit rude, and tried to save it. “I mean, what brings you here? I guess” That just sounded weird instead.

But it seemed to work, as the other appeared to wake up from their anxious trance and clasped their fingers together. They looked down at the floor, and Amethyst tried to read their expression. 

“I can see you are feeling better?” They said after a while, almost sounding a little happy at that. “I… am actually here to apologise to you.” They still didn’t show their face. “I am not entirely sure what I did to upset you, but I am sorry for doing so earlier today” Amethyst eyes widened.

“Wait what?” Amethyst exclaimed.

Were they serious? Were they actually here to apologise? But why? As far as Amethyst could tell she was the one who messed up. She couldn’t believe someone would come all the way to her house just to apologise for something they didn’t even do, but for some reason a part of her was incapable of telling them this. And so, she didn’t mention it. Instead she just kept staring.

The other started to look nervous again, and maybe even a bit upset. Or maybe it was disappointment.  
“Alright, that was all I had to say, so I guess I’m leaving now, i’m sorry for disturbing you, Goodbye!” They sounded panicked at the end and charged in a way that almost looked like they were going to run. But Amethyst grabbed them by the arm before they had the chance to do so. She was however quick to let go as the other looked very alarmed at her action. And Amethyst was afraid she had scared them. 

“Hey, I forgive you” She smiled a little and reached out her hand to take “I’m Amethyst” Peridot still looked a little baffled for a second, but it didn’t take long for her to smile back, even though it was an uncertain one. She shook the hand a bit firmer than what Amethyst had anticipated. “What’s your name?” Amethyst asked when she got no introduction in return. 

At this, The others smile faltered again “I’m Peridot. I thought I told you my name?” Oh yeah, right. Amethyst thought she could recall that. She silently cursed herself for never paying attention to things.

“Oh, that’s right, sorry!” She rubbed the back of her head and smiled a little wider in an attempt to make up for it. “Do you want to come in?, I mean since you are here already” Amethyst was rather surprised at her own invitation. First she threatened this stranger. Then she considered locking them out, and now, she instead invites them in. But now that the stranger had a name, Amethyst couldn’t help but wanting to know more about them. 

Peridot looked a little thrown back but nodded in affirmation. They looked ahead, and Amethyst moved out of the way to let them in. “Should I take my shoes off?” They politely asked, and Amethyst shrugged. “You can keep them on if ya want” Peridot seemed to think for a moment, but she kept them on after taking a look at the floor.

“Umm, you can look around if you want, I’ll bring something to eat if you want too. Amethyst offered while she walked backwards to allow the other more space. She felt a little bit awkward as she didn’t exactly plan for this. Neither was she used to letting in strangers to her home.

“Looking around is fine” Peridot simply stated and Amethyst held back a chuckle. They had a funny way of talking. Peridot started to look at the surroundings, mostly staying still while doing so, careful to not step on anything. Looking at Peridots Mildly disgusted grimace Amethyst suddenly became aware of the fact that Pearl probably wasn’t the only one who thought of the messy apartment as gross. And she was actually starting to become a little embarrassed over this, despite the fact that she never once cared about it when any other person was over. But she didn’t mention it. Peridot seemed to be mostly okay with it anyway.

“Do you want to watch some TV then? I don’t know if anything you like is on but there is usually some reality junk or whatever” Amethyst grabbed the remote, put on the TV and threw herself at the couch like she usually did. 

“Reality shows are not real” Peridot stated very matter of factly. But they approached nonetheless, kicked off their shoes this time and reluctantly sat down beside Amethyst. Their small feet didn’t reach down to the floor. 

“Ok, what do you like then? Drama?” Amethyst asked teasingly, not exactly expecting herself to be right. But yet she wasn’t all that surprised when Peridot looked offended. She couldn’t help but laugh at this. She could have sworn that Peridot blushed.

“Well if there is anything that is not real it’s definitely dramas” She said. “Or anything fictional for that matter” She put her arms behind her head and shifted her attention to the TV. On was some kind of poorly made comedy. Not too bad she thought. And her guest didn’t seem to have any complaints about it so she left the channel on. 

“Camp Pining Hearts is a perfectly good show” Peridot said in response, not really watching.

“Wait you actually watch that?” Amethyst snorted. Isn’t that like, a children's show? Like the shitty pre-teen kind?

“It’s not as bad as one may think!” Peridot Immediately defended themselves, as if they had done it many times before, and they probably had. Amethyst wasn’t surprised.  
“The characters all have interesting traits and while not all of them are likeable, the story is remarkable good for a show of this kind, and the situations that are presented are all entertaining to watch! Peridot continued to enthusiastically retell the story, and how compatible or not all the characters in the camp where. They gesticulated wildly, finally showing a piece of themself, and Amethyst found herself watching intently. Not because she was interested in she show, but she _did_ found it kind of cute how Peridot put up their feet on the couch instead of sitting properly.

Amethyst didn’t really listen to the blurred rant as it made little sense to her anyway, she knew next to nothing about the show.  
She found it quite amusing anyone could actually enjoy it. But then again it had to have some viewers or it wouldn’t be ongoing still. She wanted to continue teasing about it but she let Peridot have it. Amethyst could leave that until they knew each other better.

Knew each other better. So that was it? Amethyst actually wanted to be friends with them didn’t she. Yes. She wanted to meet them again. Then she remembered that maybe it was time and for her to apologise about earlier if she wanted that to happen. She really didn’t want to make Peridot feel like it was their fault she had been upset, when it _clearly_ wasn’t. In fact, Peridot was making her feel better.

“Um, Peridot?” Amethyst said, trying her best to sound sincere. This caught Peridots attention, who stopped ranting to look at her. Amethyst continued. “I’m sorry. About earlier” Now it was Peridots turn to watch intently. “I was upset but it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry for yelling at you”

“You mean, you don’t mind me being here?” It was a bit of an unexpected question. Apparently Peridot still thought they were actually unwelcome.

“No! Hey! You’re actually pretty great!” Amethyst boxed Peridots arm lightly, and they lost their balance for a brief second before sitting upright again, looking puzzled, but they made no comment and Amethyst smiled widely this time. She was really starting to feel a lot better, almost forgetting the days mishaps. Maybe she could really find a new friend in this nerd. 

They spent the next half an hour just talking to each other, mainly about whatever TV program was on, and sharing their thoughts on it. But Amethyst didn’t mind. Talking to Peridot came surprisingly easy to her, but it feel good to have a casual topic to discuss. She had had more than enough awkward situations today. Peridot was still a little bit stiff, but she seemed to have fun, laughing along with Amethyst, even if not as loudly. 

But nothing lasts forever, and after far too short of a time if you ask Amethyst, Peridots phone made a sound. They pulled it out of their pocket and Amethyst was amused to find that they had the same little star phone strap as her, only a different color. Peridot made a disgruntled noise as they swiped at the screen and swiftly texted whoever it was back, quickly showing the phone back into their backpocket, getting up from the couch. 

“I have to go” They said. “I had not planned to stay…. But I had… fun” Peridot looked to the side. They put their shoes on again, ready to go. Amethyst was a bit sad to see them go so soon, but she grinned anyway.

“Me too!” She said. Then she remembered something. Pulling her own phone out.

“Can I have your number at least? Or snapchat or whatever you’re comfortable with” She corrected. “Here!” She tossed the phone at Peridot, not too concerned about them looking through her images. Peridot caught it and stared at it as if not sure what to do. But she did get it before the lock screen came up and quickly typed in her number with an unreadable expression. 

“This means I’ll see you soon again right?” Amethyst asked. She really hoped they could meet sometime again during the summer. 

Peridot looked flustered for a second before smiling briefly.  
“Heh, yes” Was the only response Amethyst got, but it was clear enough for her to be satisfied. She followed the other down the stairs and to the building entrance door. Outside it looked like the sun had already set due to the structure of the building, and the shadow it casted on the empty yard. They said goodbye and Peridot started to walk out. It didn’t take long before they turned around to look back, still walking.

“You’ll text me then?” Peridot asked as if just to make sure.

“Sure!” Amethyst confirmed. She waited a moment, thinking about everything that had happened. “And Peri! Thanks!” She then shouted after them, still holding the door open for a while to watch them go, Waving after them.

Maybe she had just found a friend that was not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't have peridot without CPH!
> 
> It might seem a bit rushed at some places, and i'm really sorry about that!  
> (might go back in to edit)

**Author's Note:**

> Alphacentaurieth on tumblr
> 
> My first fanfiction in a couple of years! It is also the first thing I have written for Steven Universe.  
> English is not my first language and I would love to improve my writing, so feel free to point things out I could have done better.
> 
> I will try to update this once a week!


End file.
